An Equestrian Tail
An Equestrian Tail is the is the first movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on An American Tail Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Alexis and Jim are lost around Equestria. So now with the help of some friends including Captain Stubbs, The Pirate Captain and their crews of Pirates, Yuna and her friends must do what it takes to get back home in Ponyville. Meanwhile, The mentors, The rest of families of Yuna and her friends and their friends were on the search for them but losing a trace for them. Plot Opening/Royal Family Gifts The film begins with a snowy day, Princess Yuna and Princess Solarna are enjoying themselves playing their Ocarina and Double Flute. Their Mother, Princess Luna and their Aunt, Princess Celestia are bestowing gifts to their children. Yuna got a moon talisman, Snowdrop have a new cap and Solarna got a brand new royal crown fit for a princess. Prince Hiro told his children a bedtime story about The Giant Kings of Jungles. The Giant Stone Jaguar, The Giant Stone Lion and the Giant Stone Tiger are three giant cats that somepony folk say that they protect all innocence and no evil would stand against these giant beasts. Soon, Yuna and Snowdorp are tucked in their beds. The Nightmares Attacking/Yuna and her friends take the risks Suddenly, A whole bunch of Nightmares are send to invade all of Equestira. Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Cerberus and Bill Cipher are making their way to find the Journals to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Alexis and Jim set off and stop them as the Maximals keep watch to make sure they don't get hurt. As Yuna channel her magic, She unleashed the Jaguar, Lion and Tiger spirit within her as the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher retreated. Princess Luna was revealed that Yuna's alright. Then, Princess Celestia advised her to only use that spell for the right possible moment. A Cruise across the sea/Exploring the Ship The next morning, Yuna, her friends and their families are having a cruise across the sea on the S.S. Headliner II. Yuna and her friends took a look around the ship. The close friends are keeping their eyes on them so they don't get lost. Hurricane Ahead!/Lost at sea Then, The hurricane was ahead kicking up a storm. Yuna and her friends had to find their way back to their families. Luna and Yuna tried to stay together. Suddenly, The Tsunami sized waves washed Yuna and her friends away. They ride in the abandoned raft so that they would stay together. Tigatron and Airazor warned the rest of the Maximals. A search party for Yuna and her friends/Meeting Mewsette, Jaune-Tom and Robespierre The next day, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna called out the royalties for an important meeting and organizing a search party for Princess Yuna and her friends. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends woke up with Robespierre alerting Mewsette and Jaune-Tom that their awake. The foals were uncertain if they're able to return home or not. Then, Mewsette, Jaune-Tom and Robespierre offered to help as Jaune-Tom advised them to never give up hope and Never Say Never. So, Yuna and her friends along with Mewsette, Jaune-Tom and Robespierre set off on their adventure. Yuna and her friends in Griffonstone/Meeting Dil, Ichy and Gilda Yuna and her friends arrived in Griffonstone, They've looked around to find some friends they could trust. Then, They've met up with Dil, Ichy and Gilda. Yuna asked them if they could help and they agreed to help out. Solarna's hoping for Yuna to return home/Meeting Robin Hood and his Merry Men Meanwhile, Solarna was hoping that Yuna would make it back home. Luna comforts her and reminds her to have faith in her return. Back with the foals, They reached Sherwood Forest and met up with Robin Hood, Lady Marian, Little John, Friar Tuck, Lady Kluck, Sir Hiss, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. That night, Lady Marian and Lady Kluck set up bedrooms and they rest up for tomorrow. Yuna hopes to get back home soon. The Journals were glowing as the full moon rises. Meeting the two crews of Pirates/Standing up to the Bone Pirates The next day, the foals continued their journey with Finn, Jake, Robin Hood and the Band of Merry Men with them. Then, They've met up at shore where Captain Stubbs, The Pirate Captain and their crew and they all set sail. Suddenly along the way, Captain Bonemeal and his gang of Bone Pirates are attacking as Yuna and her friends stood up to them. Mme. Rubens-Chatte is on board/Yuna thinking about home Later, Mme. Rubens-Chatte is on board the ship and explain the situations about the Bone Pirates. That night, Moon Shoes and Marian were talking about keeping hope alive for each other. Yuna was thinking about home and seeing her family again. Meanwhile, Solarna was thinking about seeing her little sister again. Yuna's plan to stop the Bone Pirates/Carving the Statues of the Jungle Kings The next day, Robin Hood is giving his speech about the situation to stop Captain Bonemeal and his gang of Bone Pirates. Then, Yuna came up a plan to stop them. She whispers in Robin's ear, And whispers at Rubens's and they excepted Yuna's plan. That night, All the Pirates and the Band of Merry Men are gathered at the tall mountains and began carving the Statues of the Stone Jaguar, Lion and Tiger. The Three Jungle Kings from Yuna's stories. Rushing to the Mountains/The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are back Meanwhile, Kluck discovered the clock while Marian giving Moon Shoes a bath who is just about drying herself. Yuna and her friends rushed with Lady Kluck as quick as they can. But then, Yuna heard a shanty music. She and her friends discovers that the Bone Pirates were working for the Nightmare family. Nightmare Moon explains her evil plan to rule Equestria with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon by stealing the Journals. Suddenly, Yuna and her friends were spotted by Spiney as the Bone Pirate chased them as they were trapped. Meanwhile in the mountains, Mme. Rubens-Chatte explains the plan to defeat the Bone Pirates. Mickey and the Gang to the Rescue/Arise Great Three Kings of Jungles Back with the foals, Yuna felt guilty for bringing her friends into this mess. Mickey and the gang came to the rescue. Suddenly, They were spotted by Ribbs and Kolestra. The Nightmare Family and the Bone Pirates chased Mickey, his friends and the foals to the mountains and alerted Captain Stubbs as Yuna begins to use her magic. Mr. Pym tries to stop her and tells her not to use it yet. Then, Captain Bonemeal prepares his cannon. All of sudden, the boat's horn blows and Mr. Pym gives the signal. Yuna works her her magic and given lives to the Three Kings of Jungles, The Giant Stone Jaguar, Lion and Tiger. They chased the Bone Pirates as Yuna fought off the Nightmare Family and Bill. On the ship, Captain Stubbs, The Pirate Captain and their crew were victorious with the Bone Pirates arrested. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher defeated/Yuna badly injured The Nightmare Family and Bill were send to Tartarus. Yuna was weak and injured after the fight and use her magic to giving the Jungle Kings lives. Then, Mr. Spivey and Pongolo Pete found Yuna with the Jungle Kings protecting her. Recovering at the Hospital/Pongolo Pete informs the Royal Family At the hospital, Duchess Petunia is working her magic to heal her with a little help from Princess Skyla. Meanwhile, Pongolo Pete informs the Royal Family in Canterlot that Yuna and her friends are at the Ponyville Hospital. Luna was overjoyed to hear this wonderful news as she gathered her friends. Yuna and her friends reunited with their families/A Very Happy Ending Later, Yuna woke up to see her friends again. At last, Yuna and her friends are with their families again. Luna was so proud of what she did against the Bone Pirates and the Nightmare Family. The film ends with the pictures of the Three Jungle Kings each wink. Later, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her journey back home with her friends, She and her friends started gathering the Skylanders for truce. In the post credit scenes at Golden Oaks Library, Misako was entrusted with the Journals for safe keeping. Trivia *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Robin Hood, Lady Marian, Little John, Friar Tuck, Lady Kluck, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Captain Stubbs, Pongolo Pete, Gunner John, Helga, Mr. Spivey, Mr. Pym, Queag, The Pirate Captain, Polly, The Pirate with a Scarf, Albino Pirate, Pirate with Gout, Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate, Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens, Mr. Bobo and the S.S. Headliner crew guest star in this film. *This film is based off An American Tail. *The storyline continues in An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island. *This is when Moon Shoes and Maid Marian are reunited because ????. *The Human Mane 10, their friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper Dapperpaws, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Captain Celaeno and her crew will find Princess Yuna and her friends. *The Three Kings will appear as the secret weapons in this film. *The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. will plan to steal the Journals. Soundtrack #Music Score - Main Title (from An American Tail) (when the film opens) #Music Score - The Cossack Cats (from An American Tail) (when the Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. attacking Canterlot) #Music Score - Red's Anger Theme (from The Angry Birds Movie) (when Yuna gets very angry at ????) #Drunken Sailor - ???? #Music Score - The Storm (from An American Tail) (when the storm came) #[[Ora e Sempre|'Ora e Sempre']] - ???? #'Never Say Never' - ???? #Music Score - The Marketplace (from An American Tail) (when ????) #'Somewhere Out There' - Princess Yuna and Princess Solarna #'Friends to the End' - ???? #Music Score - Releasing the Secret Weapon (from An American Tail) (when the Three Kings came to life and the battle is on) #Music Score - The Great Fire (from An American Tail) (when the Docks was on fire) #Music Score - Reunited (from An American Tail) (when the families are reunited) #Music Score - Flying Away and End Credits (from An American Tail) (when the film ends) Scenes #Opening/Royal Family Gifts #The Nightmares Attacking/Yuna and her friends take the risks #A Cruise across the sea/Exploring the Ship #Hurricane Ahead!/Lost at sea #A search party for Yuna and her friends/Meeting Mewsette, Jaune-Tom and Robespierre #Yuna and her friends in Griffonstone/Meeting Dil, Ichy and Gilda #Solarna's hoping for Yuna to return home/Meeting Robin Hood and his Merry Men #Meeting the two crews of Pirates/Standing up to the Bone Pirates #Mme. Rubens-Chatte is on board/Yuna thinking about home #Yuna's plan to stop the Bone Pirates/Carving the Statues of the Jungle Kings #Rushing to the Mountains/The Nightmare Family are back #Mickey and the Gang to the Rescue/Arise Great Three Kings of Jungles #The Nightmare Family defeated/Yuna badly injured #Recovering at the Hospital/Pongolo Pete informs the Royal Family #Yuna and her friends reunited with their families/A Very Happy Ending Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225